Falling for the man you hate
by Narabeleth Du
Summary: My first story. Battosai (Kenshin) /OC. R&R.
1. Goodbye mother I will avenge you

~ Hot. So hot. Why is it so hot? Red? Fire! The houses! The people! Screaming, crying, calling for help. "Mother?" a young woman, about the age of 14 shouted through the flames. Her once waist long dark blue hair now singed to her shoulders. Her beautiful dark blue eyes filled with worry, face covered in soot. "Mother where are you?" she called, once again. She looked around, gasping in shock, seeing her house still standing. Lifting the skirt of her torn kimono she sprinted to it, jumping over the bodies of her dead friends. " Sasuka! Miso! Usagi! Mother! Are you here?" She yelled, running through the house. She could faintly hear crying coming from her mothers room. Running in, she could have sworn she walked into a nightmare. Her mother lay there in the center of the room in a puddle of her own blood. "Mother!" she shouted, running to her mothers side. Taking a deep breath, she turned her mother over and gasped. Her mother had been stabbed multiple times and was bleeding profusely. A soft hand weakly grasped hers. " My daughter," her mother said weakly, "Take your sisters and run. Get away from here before he comes back." The young women's eyes filled up with tears. "Who did this to you? Mother, who is he?" she asked, crying. Her mother smiled softly. "The Battosai.." Her head lulled to the side, taking her last breath. "No.MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!"~  
  
"MOTHER!!!" Feiona screamed, shooting out of bed. Resting her head in her hands she took a deep breath. ~Just a dream. It was just a dream. ~ Her eyes filled up with tears. " I miss you mother. It's been 5 years, but I did what you told me to. I got Sasuka, Miso, and Usagi and ran. Far away from our home." She said through tears. "Usagi is 6 today. She looks so adorable with her bouncing sky blue locks and shinning blue eyes. She is so innocent and free. It's not the same with Sasuka, Miso and me. We remember that day so clearly. Your dead and it's all his fault." Her eyes narrowed. ~ Battosai. You ruined my life. I will get my revenge. ~  
  
Getting up, Feiona walked over to Sasuka and Miso's bedroom. When she entered she smiled at the mess that littered the floor. Looking at two oldest of her three sisters, she her eyes filled with tears. ~They cried themselves to sleep again. ~ " Why can't you two make any friends?" She said sitting on the edge of Miso's bed. "If you did you wouldn't have to worry about me or another nightmare. You wouldn't have to remember mother's death." " Then why don't you?" a voice said. Feiona looked over to see Sasuka sitting up in her bed. " Why don't I what?" she said innocently. Sasuka's eyes narrowed. "You know what. Make friends or better yet a boyfriend. YOU are the one who needs to get their mind off mom. I know that you have been waking up at night screaming because you are reliving mom's death in your dreams. You need to find something to get your mind off that." Feiona sighed sadly. " You know way too much for your age, Sasuka." Her eyes hardened. "And as for me 'finding something to my mind of mother' I am. I have to take care of you, Miso and Usagi." She said calmly. " I have also been looking for information on the Battosai's ware bouts." Sasuka was about to comment when she saw the silhouette of a man behind Feiona. Not being able to find her voice, she made motions behind Feiona to try and warn her. "You don't have to look any farther, Avalon." A dark voice said. "I'm right here." 


	2. Hello, my reson for suffering

Hello, my reason for suffering  
  
Feiona whirled around to see a man with dark red hair with golden eyes and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. Her eyes widened. "Battosai." She stated his name quietly. The image of her mother, soaking in a pool of her own blood appeared in her mind. "Why are you here?" she asked, malice dripping off every word. "Why to see you, of course" He stated casually. "Why?" She asked, nervous. {{So would I if the legendary man-slayer said he was coming to see me too.*Shivers*}} " Because you are mine." He stated, walking towards her, " You've been mine sense the first day I met you in the market place. Do you remember that day?" Feiona shook her head trying to remember.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
It was four years before her mother's death. She was walking through the market place, looking for something that would make a good gift for her new little sister, Miso. Excited about having two little sisters, she didn't watch where she was going and ran into and young man, no older that 19, with red hair and violet eyes, and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. " Oh. I'm sorry sir." She said. The young man smiled and helped her up. "No problem at all, that isn't. Are you alright?" He asked, concerned for the young girl. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Mr.?" He smiled. " Kenshin. Kenshin Himura. And you are?" She smiled brightly. "My names Feiona Avalon." Kenshin smiled, seeing how the girl looked so happy. " What are you so happy about?" he asked, curious. " I have a new little sister." She said jumping. Kenshin laughed at that. Looking at the sky she saw how late it was getting. "It was nice meeting you, Himura-san, but I must find something for my little sister before it gets too dark." She said, bowing. He looked at her for a second, and then reached into his pocket, bringing out two necklaces. One was a gold dove pendant with an opal stone in the middle ant the other was a silver dragon pendant with a ruby and sapphire in the middle. "Give one to your sister and keep one for yourself." She smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, Himura-san. I must head home now. Goodbye." =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= Feiona's eyes widened in shock, her hand reached up to touch the silver dragon around her neck "You can't be Himura-san. He was kind, gentle, and he had violet eyes. Not gold, like yours." Battosai threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, Feiona. I am Kenshin Himura. He is my lighter side. That day I, we, saw you, we wanted you." He reached out to touch her cheek. "You were so kind and beautiful but," He sighed, "you were too young. Only 10 years of age and me at 19, but now," He smiled, sending shivers down her spine. "You are older and can be mine." He made a grab for her but she ducked. Pushing Sasuka out of the room, she picked up Miso and sprinted to Usagi's room. "Usa. Usa wake up." Feiona said trying to wake the youngest up, to no avail. "Kuso." Feiona growled." Sasuka, take Miso and Usagi and get out. It's me he wants." She felt someone grab her leg. Looking down she say Miso rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "No. Fei-chan stay with us." She said. "Sissy stay with us." They heard a deep laugh behind them. "Your sissy will stay with you but.so will I." The Battosai said "What!?" Feiona shouted in shock. She did not just hear him say he was moving in. He grabbed Feiona by the arm. "We need to talk." 


End file.
